


It’s Okay

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Dying Dean Winchester, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Dean feels like he had an obligation. Sam knows this. 15.20
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	It’s Okay

**Author's Note:**

> So, how about that Supernatural finale, huh?
> 
> My one complaint is we didn’t get to see Cass. But I understand why. At the end of the day, the show was about Dean and Sam Winchester.
> 
> This is going to sound sadistic, but I’m very glad they killed Dean off. Not because I hated him, but because it felt logical. Sam is the one who developed the Hunter network. Dean had nothing left to lose.
> 
> This entire scene reminded me of Cass’ death scene. Not because of Wincest or whatever, but because of the love and tears.
> 
> Kudos to everyone who worked on this show. There were good times and bad times, but at the end of the day...
> 
> The world carries on.

Standing there, the rusty nail embedded in his chest, Dean tried not to shake. Sam was crying, begging his brother not to leave.

“I can’t do this alone…”

“Yes, you can.” Dean clutched at his shirt. He looked Sam in the eye, thinking. Something was bothering him. “Did I screw up, Sammy?”

“What?” It took a moment for the name to come out.

“Cass.” Sam’s face fell. He shook his head.

“Why would you think that, Dean?”

“It’s just…” The tears were falling harder now. “He loved me and...if I loved him back, would he have stayed?”

“You did love him.” Sam blinked, a single tear falling down his cheek. “Maybe not romantically, but you loved him. And Cass...he never judged you for it. He worried about you, he cared about you, and he loved you more than anyone else.” Dean nodded.

The room spun in front of it. His vision was going white. Dean tightened his grip on Sam’s shirt.

“Promise me it’s gonna be okay. Promise me...I need you to promise me…” He was slurring as the wick burned down. Dean knew he was grasping at straws, trying to drag the moment out. “It’s gonna be okay, Sammy.” After a moment, his younger brother nodded.

“It’s okay.” Not just that Dean was dying, but that he hadn’t loved Cass back.

Sam’s forehead pressed against his. His hand slipped. A final tear escaped Dean, a final shaky breath leaving his lips.

He fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to write a continuation where Dean meets Cass in Heaven. Yay or nay? (The love would still be unrequited)


End file.
